Pukies
Pukies/Pookshits, (also known as '''bay-be/bai bai penguins '''or '''Bby' but moslty known as "Pookies"'') are penguin babies that do nothing more than throwing tantrums, thinking they are kings of the world, and abusing puffles, being very racist, homophobic, sexist. They like to have elmos and teddies. The Penguin Puffle Union specializes on skilling pookies for the greater good. Pookies on Club Penguin Island What are Pukies? The Pookies were created in 2009 but their ascention came into 2012. When Club Penguin Closed, many of them went to CPPS, Oasis, or Club Penguin Rewritten. No pookies were found on Club Penguin Island until early May (The yellow color wasn't very bright). Pookies still hold their cancerous diva attitude, but they are different from classic pookies in many ways: CPI pookies use a variety of colors, They have better made clothes because of the clothing customizer, They use wigs, and they cannot get a place to get adopted (because the PPU makes sure the sewer pipes and cadence's studio doesn't turn into pookie daycares). Pookies are not very smart, and on CPI they do not obey to your "skill" command, so they are very hard to skill but in gang it's more easy. Pookie log-in rate * March 2017-December2017: 0 per 1 day * December 2017-May 2018: 3 per 1 month * May 2018-July 2018: 1 per 5 days * July 2018-August 12: 2 per 5 days * August 12-Present: 1 per 2 weeks Puffles vs Pookies On the classic game, pookies used to live on the Pet Shop, they intentionally abused puffles or made them feel bad. here are some examples: * Kick them like a soccer ball * Make the uppies bite puffles * Being adopted and then sticking out their tongue to the puffles on adoption. Types of pookies Common Pookies * You can see one every two weeks. * They are all cancerous. * CPI residents thank the filter for blocking pookiese vocabulary * They are the most hunted on the island Divas * No average connection rate... * Because pookies are rare, they are not seen to often. * They are the most difficult pookies to kill Tummy Pookies * Seen only once (the mother said it was a puffle, but we didn't believe her) * They break the rules by referencing childbirth. * The most wanted by the PPU Mistaken chicks * Seen once every five weeks. * Dill is one of them. All of the pookies in this list, excluding Mistaken chicks, seek puffles to die. Trivia * Pookies can disguise their evil through their "cuteness" * They are very hard to skill. * They mock real life babies ** They also mock real life orphans. ** They also mock real life deseases so that you fell sorry for them. * On CPPS, Oasis, and CPR the pookies are hunted by the Pookie Hater Defense. * On CPI pookies are hunted by the Penguin Puffle Union. * Classic pookies use the color yellow, CPI pookies use whichever color they want. * They act like divas. * On Club Penguin Island it is thought that pookies turn a neutral into a lover using "pookie germs". * The only pookie protector on Club Penguin Island turned into a PPU agent 3 days later. ** He then turned into a pookie hater. * They abuse puffles. * If the pet shop comes to Club Penguin Island it is thought that pookies can invade it in less time that you say puffle. * The Penguin Puffle Union mission PET takes care of the Pet Shop. ** The Operation P.E.T has not started currently. ** The acronym means Puffles Enter Today. * Pookies know how to annoy a pookie hater. * Pookies break the CPI rules by referencing childbirth with bellies. ** Bellies are pookies on the mother's tummy. ** Tummy is a filtered word on CPI so the PPU replaced it with belly. ** Bellies were never seen on CPI, but rumors indicate they are on CPI. * No one on the CPI community calls pookies by pookies.